


[粤澍]First Love

by EGGYROOM



Category: X-fire, 燃烧吧少年
Genre: First Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EGGYROOM/pseuds/EGGYROOM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一锅简单粗暴的肉，关于他们的第一次。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[粤澍]First Love

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一次写真正意义上的pwp，然而4500字不到憋了得有一个星期_(:з」∠)_  
> 其实最开始想写的不是这个梗，写着写着就变成了现在这样……  
> Anyway，已经尽我自己最大努力去污了，果然我还是太年轻QAQ  
> OOC，大概还有些乱来
> 
> 如果这样都没问题的话……↓

在关上门的刹那，一个不怎么温柔甚至有些莽撞的吻便落了下来，没想到用力过度撞到了牙齿，痛得两人又急忙分开，捂着嘴巴对视了一会儿，也不知道谁先笑的场。

笑完了白澍还是没忍住，用膝盖撞了撞彭楚粤的腿，挑眉问道：“诶，你不会是第一次吧？”拜托，彭楚粤是谁，曾经叱咤夜场的party queen啊！连接吻都能失败成这样，简直是奇耻大辱好吧。

认识这么久，彭楚粤自然听得出对方字间的嘲讽意味，再配上那有意撩拨的小动作，一股气莫名其妙窜了上来。相熟以来，他因某人嘴欠气得暴走的次数有增无减。他心里也清楚，所以这回他并不打算像往常似的甩个白眼意思意思就仍由他上天。

彭楚粤单手垫着白澍的后脑勺，又上前半步，把人压在身体与墙壁之间，使得两人胯部紧贴，而指尖沿着面部轮廓如同羽毛般拂过。

“刚刚的那个不算。”

他贴着白澍的唇角说道，感受到对方身体因这个动作而不自觉地轻颤，心里愉快了不少。

“现在才来真的，准备好了吗？”

没等白澍做出任何回应，彭楚粤再一次吻上。

这次可不会轻易放过你了，白公子。

来势汹汹的亲吻并没有让白澍无措，当然他也没有反抗，毕竟这本就是他的目的。撩人嘛，他最擅长了。他双臂揽上彭楚粤的脖颈，毫无保留地迎合着，任由对方勾起舌尖做无规律的缠动。

与往常无异的默契配合让人心痒，而暧昧的水声更如同火上浇油，没一会儿，两人几乎同时体会到了紧身牛仔裤的裆部设计有多令人不爽。

“去床上？”在换气的间隙，白澍低声问。

然而这个问题根本不需要回答。

彭楚粤又一次封住白澍的唇，环着对方的腰转了一百八十度，带着两人往里屋走去，同时另一手快速的解开彼此的衬衣与裤链，当两人一起倒在软床上时，上身的衣物已经不翼而飞，碍事的牛仔裤也已经褪在了床尾。

“停，等会儿。”

彭楚粤瞪着身下人，内心的小火山即将爆发，“你又怎么了！” 

“先听我说完。”

“不听！”

“粤粤你……”

“就不听！”

彭楚粤才不会信他。这家伙每次都是这样！箭在弦上不得不发的时候就喊声“卡”！你以为是拍戏吗？！

最可气的是，他还总能说出些似乎很靠谱的理由，三言两语就把他糊弄过去了。要不是这混蛋老在关键时刻玩这套，告白成功那天他就能把人给办了，哪等得到今天！

白老师完全不惧彭楚粤的小脾气，他撑起上半身，安抚似的亲了亲他的鼻尖，“我就想起个事儿，听我说，好不好？”

“……快点。”没好气地甩出两个字。

白澍眉梢挑起，带着几分调笑意味，“记不记得我俩刚认识的时候，因为我故意坐你床，你差点没把我揍死。”

“……”

“现在，我可是和你的宝贝床零距离接触了诶。”他的唇瓣贴在对方耳边，好听的嗓音吐着轻佻的话语，像蛇信子一样钻进他的耳朵，“那么，你打算怎样惩罚我呢？”

Boom。

彭楚粤听到了心里小火山爆发的声音。

如果说在之前一切攻势下他还能保持理智，那么自己的恋人此此刻说出这样的话，是个男人就没可能把持得住吧？！

他说什么来着，白澍就是个坏蛋。

预料之中湿热的吻落下，白澍便清楚自己已经赢了第一轮。

别问他到底在比什么。嘘。

感情日积月累，外附数次有意无意的挑起与压抑，之于任何一人而言，情欲早已膨胀到一个可怕的程度，证据就是两人愈演愈烈的热吻与彼此皮肤上流连的指尖。

忽然，彭楚粤放开了白澍，转而在他的锁骨下方落下一个吻，一手装作无意地碾过胸前的小突起，一手握住已经硬热的性器，缓缓，甚至可以说是轻柔地撸动着。

“你在发抖诶。”

用带了点惊讶的语气叙述一个显而易见的事实，彭楚粤所作所为让白澍很想甩他一百个粤式白眼。

这是报复，绝对的，对于之前被强迫入套的报复。

彭楚粤当然知晓白澍觉不可能克制住自己身体的反应，于是白澍眼中对方所有的动作也都被敲上了坏心的印章。这一点点轻微的抚慰并不能舒缓即将爆炸的欲望，可火是几分钟前他亲手点的，他已经没了退路。

所以这到底是哪个人格？

白澍没想出个结果。

不过这不重要。重要的是他永远不会轻言放弃，从来都是。

他的手指穿过发间，轻轻按压着彭楚粤的后脑勺，一边指引着连绵的亲吻不断向下，乳头，两肋，肚脐，再向下，直至隐秘地带的毛发与高耸的挺立。

“那你呢？”明显感到对方略带犹豫的停顿，白澍几乎忍不住要露出笑容，“你有比我好到哪儿去吗？”

从种种细节白澍可以断定，彭楚粤在此之前都没有和男人上过床，和他一样。既然大家都是零经验，在首次实战过程中谁占据主动权便成了关键。

最开始的一轮毫无疑问是白澍完胜，刚刚那回合他权当是让了对方，那么这一轮，他赢定了。

“那不一定的。”

白澍还没反应过来，忽然一个温热的物什包裹住了他的性器，不同寻常的湿热感带来的刺激险些让他尖叫出声。

居然还真的……

并不熟练的吞吐，甚至好几次牙齿还磕到他了，可白澍却丝毫不介意，反倒隐隐有种说不清道不明的愉悦。到底是为什么呢？

他想了想，无奈地发现，果然还是因为是这个人吧。

正因为面对的是彭楚粤，所以一切都理所当然地成倍放大，欲念也是，快感也是，满足感也是。

好吧，这轮打个平手，不能更多了。

彭楚粤明显感到身下的人彻底放松了身体，他松了口气，吐出口中的性器，伸长手臂从床头柜里拿出早早准备好的润滑剂与安全套。

“哇喔——”

“闭嘴，不准说话。”

一听这拖长了调的声音，彭楚粤就知道这货的嘴炮又要准备发射了，于是警告性的在他唇上咬了一口。

白澍不老实，彭楚粤也懒得再跟他耗，他强行把床上的人翻了个身，将粘稠的液体挤到手上，其余一部分则尽数倒在了股缝中，整个人覆上白澍的身体，在白嫩后颈上轻轻吮吻，手指则在会阴与穴口之间来回逡巡，偶尔探入一点点，又不再深入。

“别……”

彭楚粤如愿听到了今晚第一声求饶。

白澍心里暗叫糟糕，脖子从来都是他的敏感点，每回彭楚粤气急时作势要掐他，温热的手指触摸颈部皮肤的瞬间，他都会全身缩起并不自觉地颤抖。白澍本以为彭楚粤不会注意到的，没想到……他终  
于开始感到慌了。

同时，彭楚粤开始探入一根手指。内壁很紧，却好温暖，好柔软。他想着，缓缓将食指推进更深处。感受到穴肉因为不安而绞得更紧，他的额头上开始冒出汗珠，紧张和兴奋兼而有之。

探入第二指时，白澍发出了类似于呜咽的声音，彭楚粤想开口问，对方却直接说：“没事的……继续。”

彭楚粤很想动作快些，但他绝不愿意看到对方为此受伤。在此前他做足了功课，可他对做这件事完全没有实战经验，他知道白澍也是，所以才更感到压力巨大。

“如果难受要跟我说。”最后，彭楚粤只能这么提醒道，看到白澍微微点头，他才开始抽动手指，开始模拟性交的动作，同时变换着角度戳刺，试图找到那隐秘的一处。

不一会儿，当他手指微微勾起的再进入的时候，忽然一声变调的呻吟传进了他的耳朵，他又戳刺了两下，压抑着的闷哼带上了尾音，听得他浑身血液全部往下涌去。

白澍难以形容这种奇妙的感觉，强烈而短促，刺激又让人不满足，他只知道他必须得咬紧牙关才能克制住涌至唇边的呻吟，他只知道他的下体已经硬的不能再硬，他只知道他的理智即将崩塌殆尽。

手指已经加到三根，动作也慢慢顺畅起来，彭楚粤的手指很长，指尖微微弯曲时就能轻易触碰到敏感点，分身的顶端断断续续地开始吐出清液，他知道已经要到了坚持的极限。

白澍深呼吸一口，试图让自己的语调显得平静，“彭楚粤，进来吧。”

忍耐的滋味并不好受，何况彭楚粤已经被撩了那么多次，强压的欲望正在叫嚣，他恨不得现在立刻埋进那窄小的洞口，但他仍然不敢妄动，“可是……”

“算我求你，”语音里甚至带上了哭腔，尽管他并不想承认这一点，“快进来。”

彭楚粤闻言不再多话，带上套子，一手按住白澍的软腰，一手扶着性器对准穴口慢慢挺进。

在润滑剂的帮助下前半段还算顺利，然而插入后半段的时候，白澍痛得冷汗直冒，不想发出声音于是死死咬着枕头，手里紧抓着被单，用力到青筋都凸显了出来。彭楚粤也被夹得相当难受，要知道在手指够不到的甬道深处几乎没有任何的润滑，手指粗细的东西都很难进入，何况是他的分身。

长痛不如短痛，彭楚粤忽然下定了决心，他猛地将自己抽了出来，将剩余的润滑剂全部倒在了性器上，凉飕飕的稠液刺激得他一个激灵。

“澍儿，放松，很快的。”他在对方耳边说道，然后一鼓作气将全部分身捅了进去。

瞬间，白澍的头猛地扬起，喉咙里发出无声的哀鸣，攒在眼眶里的泪水也终于滑下，他的大脑一片空白，直到彭楚粤掰过他的脑袋亲吻他的眼角，意识才一点点的回到了脑海中。

又过了一会，彭楚粤问：“还OK？”

“……如果我说不OK难道你就不做了？”白澍的声音十分虚弱，还带了些鼻音，明明是抱怨，听起来却可怜巴巴的。

闻言彭楚粤有些愧疚，脑袋在白澍背上蹭了蹭，手握住半萎的性器安抚试图让转移他的注意力。不一会儿，手中的小小白精神再一次昂扬起来，忍耐已久的彭楚粤终于开始缓慢的动作起来。

疼痛与饱胀感依然存在，但其中又多了一丝微妙，白澍把脸埋进枕头，咬着下唇不让自己发出一丝声音。

“还好吗？”

“……别废话。”

“到底好还是不好？”

呦呵，这货还执着上了。白澍刚开口想吐槽，忽然体内的性器角度一变直直地碰上了某处，嘴边的话语瞬间化作了惊吓的呼声。

彭楚粤笑着说：“那就是好。”

白澍懵逼了。

这又是哪个人格？！ 

然而没时间给他多想——彭楚粤加快了速度，每一下都精准的碾过前列腺的位置，来势汹汹的快感彻底击垮了白澍的防线，羞耻的呻吟从嘴里泄露，根本没法止住。

明明两人都是第一次，彭楚粤却觉得他们无比契合，甚至他都产生了一种错觉，此刻他们已经融为一体，从身体到灵魂。

润滑剂在此时的作用已经不止于润滑，抽插带起的水声伴随着喘息声成了最美妙的催情音乐。彭楚粤碰触着两人相连的地方，一口咬上后颈复又细细舔吻，怀里人的颤抖让他感到满足。

大概……是要输了。白澍心里闪过这样的念头。

其实他早就明白的。

在无法再逃避内心情感的那一刻，白澍就看到了全盘皆输的结局，正因如此他才执着于在结果出来之前费尽心机暂胜一筹。

眼泪正失控般的涌出，销魂蚀骨的感受使他沉迷，于是他像抓住最后一根稻草一样抓住彭楚粤的一只手，十指相扣掌心紧贴的力度让他安心。

“白澍，澍。”

他隐约听到他在叫他的名字。

于是他努力地想要回应。

“彭……楚粤。”

还有一句，“我爱你。”

体内的硬物猛地顿住，下一刻精华喷射而出，也几乎是同时白澍眼前闪过一道亮光，达到了从未经历过的高潮。

彭楚粤拔出性器，将安全套取下扔掉，又从背后紧紧抱住白澍的腰，将整个人圈在怀里，静静地共享高潮后的余韵。

“噗。”

怀里的人毫无预兆地笑出声，让彭楚粤感到十分莫名。

“干嘛？”

“没事儿，”白澍边笑边吸了吸鼻子，“就忽然觉得这么着似乎也挺好的。”

彭楚粤顿生警惕，把人更加抱紧了些，问道：“你是不是又在谋划什么东西？”

“喂，怎么可能。”白澍撇嘴，还有什么叫“又”啊？他在彭楚粤心中到底是个什么形象？

“真的假的？”

“真的。”

彭楚粤的手指在他肚脐眼附近打着转，嘴里嘟囔着：“太可疑了。”

“啧，别动，”白澍打掉那只作怪的手，“你不累啊？反正我是没劲儿了，我要睡觉。”

彭楚粤瞬间板起了脸，“睡觉前先去洗澡。”

“不想洗，好累，让我睡。”

“快去。”

“可我真的好累，动不了。”

“……那只能这一次噢。”

“嘿嘿。”

感受着身后人的体温，白澍满足地闭上眼，睡意袭来，而在进入梦乡的前一刻，彭楚粤凑在他耳边小声地说了四个字，他听到了。

今夜，哪怕在睡梦中，白澍仍然笑得很甜。

End


End file.
